Be All Right
Character song by Shibuya Yuuri Kanji 泣いたっていいんだよ　抱きしめる きみの哀しみが、胸の真んなかを ハ－トのかたちに切りとった ピンチをチャンスにかえていく 叫ぶ 「ビオライト」 きっと大丈夫　勇気や祈り似てるんだ 蒼い草原から　風が吹いた 存在のたしかにな意味を　探すなら 飾りも嘘も　自分らしく,もっと削ぎ落とせ Yes, be all right　揺れる　my soul せつない瞬間　もう眼をつむれない 僕らは夕陽が沈むまで キャッチボ‐ルする,本当の気持ちが　 なにも言わずにつたわった 大人は　朝陽がのぼるまで 不器用なこころ,わかりあうために 言葉のボ－ルを投げあった 星がニヤリと今, 笑ったよう どこまでも助けにいこう 存在のかすかなワケが　もとめられてはじめてわかる Yes,be all right　泳ぐ my soul ずっと昔から　そばにいた気がする きみを信じられた僕を　信じようと思った もし悪いひとだとしても，僕は好きになった 存在のたしかな意味を　探すなら 飾りも嘘も　自分らしく,もっと削ぎ落とせ Yes, be all right 揺れる　soul どこまでも助けにいこう 存在のわすかなワケが　もとめられてはじめてわかる Yes,be all right　泳ぐ　my soul せつない瞬間　もう眼をつむれない Romaji Naitatte iinda yo dakishimeru Kimi no kanashimi ga, mune no mannaka wo Haato no katachi ni kiritotta Pinchi wo chansu ni kaete iku Sakebu "Be all right" Kitto daijoubu yuuki ya inori niterunda Aoi sougen kara kaze ga fuita Sonzai no tashika na imi wo sagasu nara Kazari mo uso mo jibun rashiku, motto sogiotose Yes, be all right yureru my soul Setsunai shunkan mou me wo tsumurenai Bokura wa yuuhi ga shizumu made kyacchi booru suru, hontou no kimochi ga nani mo iwazu ni tsutawatta Otona wa asahi ga noboru made Bukiyou na kokoro, wakariau tame ni Kotoba no booru wo nageatta Hoshi ga niyari to ima, waratta you Dokomademo tasuke ni ikou Sonzai no kasuka na wake ga motomerarete hajimete wakaru Yes, be all right oyogu my soul Zutto mukashi kara soba ni ita kigasuru Kimi wo shinjirareta boku wo shinjiyou to omotta Moshi warui hito da to shitemo, boku wa suki ni natta Sonzai no tashika na imi wo sagasu nara Kazari mo uso mo jibun rashiku, motto sogiotose Yes, be all right yureru soul Dokomademo tasuke ni ikou Sonzai no kasuka na wake ga motomerarete hajimete wakaru Yes, be all right oyogu my soul Setsunai shunkan mou me wo tsumurenai English It's ok to cry I'll hold you Your sadness has cut a heart shaped form in the middle of my chest Change a pinch into a chance Shout "Be all right" It will surely be all right, courage and prayers look a like A wind blew from the green grassland If you are going to search for the true meaning of life Displays and lies, to be more like your self, reduce and drop more Yes, be all right shake my soul In sad moments I can not shut my eyes until the evening sun sets We play catch ball Without saying anything our real feelings come through The Adults, until the morning sun rises In order to understand each other's clumsy feelings they throw word balls Right now the stars are grinning, it seems like they were laughing I'll go anywhere to save you With a faint reason for being the search has begun Yes, be all right swim my soul It feels like you've always been at my side from long ago I thought you decided to trust me who trusted you even if you are a bad person, I came to like you If you are going to search for the true meaning of life Displays and lies, to be more like your self, reduce and drop more Yes, be all right shake my soul I'll go anywhere to save you With a faint reason for being the search has begun Yes, be all right swim my soul In sad moments I can't shut my eyes Category:Music